1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an ironing board and, more particularly, an ironing board that may be collapsed for efficient storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional ironing boards may be folded so as to reduce the amount of space occupied by the ironing board when it is not in use. However, conventional ironing boards usually are difficult to manipulate, particularly for the elderly or the infirm. For example, probably the most common ironing board includes a board portion that provides the ironing surface and also includes a stand that supports the board portion. Folding such an ironing board requires the user to physically lift the entire assembly, stand it on its end or on its side, activate a lever that causes the stand to fold underneath the board portion, and then carry the entire assembly to its storage location. While this procedure is only an inconvenience for healthy individuals, it can be very difficult or even impossible for the elderly or the handicapped.